1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved auxiliary handlebar of bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, a prior art auxiliary handlebar of bicycle comprises a main body 40 which is provided with an upper through hole 41, a lower through hole 42, and a connecting rib 43 located between the upper and the lower through holes 41 and 42. The lower through hole 42 is circular in shape and inclined. The connecting rib 43 is provided centrally with a slot 44 through which the upper and the lower through holes 41 and 42 are in communication with each other. The slot 44 divides the portion between the upper and the lower through holes 41 and 42 into two portions, with one of the two portions being slotted and with another one of the two portions being provided with a threaded hole (not shown in the drawing) engageable with a bolt 45 by means of which the main body 40 is fastened securely with a handlebar 46. As the bolt 45 is tightened up, the slot 44 is forced to become narrower.
The prior art auxiliary handlebar of bicycle described above is defective in design in that it is of a thin and flat construction and is therefore structurally weak, and that it is fastened to the upper portion of the handlebar 46, thereby limiting the gripping pattern of the handlebar 46. Accordingly, the way that the bicycle can be operated is restricted.